Te prometo el futuro
by EmLestrange
Summary: ¿Qué es capaz de hacer alguien por amor? Él es capaz de prometer un futuro de paz y esperanzas, en medio de un inicio de guerra.


_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.**_

_**Los personajes, los lugares y eso son de nuestra Reina obvio. **_

_**Sin embargo la historia es mía ^-^**_

Verde y rojo chocaron. En el fondo supo, antes de lanzar la maldición imperdonable, que iba a morir. Iba a caer, su más profundo deseo de ser inmortal no se cumpliría, sus ojos lo reflejaron, reflejaron la resignación y Seamus vio ese reflejo.  
El _glorioso sonido_ de una masa de alrededor de ochenta kilos cayendo sobre el suelo frio paralizó el tiempo.  
Lord Voldemort yacía inerte contra el piso. Lord Voldemort había muerto.

Y luego de ese _glorioso sonido, _el silencio total… el silencio dubitativo, y el deseo colectivo de que ese cuerpo permaneciera inerte, que permaneciera muerto.

Un segundo que pareció una eternidad pasó, culminó.  
Lo siguiente que sucedió fue ver a todos los presentes corriendo hacia Harry. Era necesario abrazarlo, gritarle, llorarlo, tocarlo, verlo… era necesario agradecer el hecho de que los haya liberado a todos del peligro en el que vivían.

Segundos, minutos, horas (quien sabe) de agradecimiento. Y de pronto todos buscando a familiares y amigos. La felicidad inundaba cada metro cúbico de espacio.

Seamus localizó a Dean Thomas unos metros cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor, estaba abrazando a Parvati. Los alcanzó sonriente, radiante.

― Vivimos hermano ― exclamó Dean mientras abrazaba fraternalmente a Seamus y este le devolvía el abrazo.  
― Vivimos… ― repitió Seamus exultante.

Sin embargo Parvati no sonreía. Y Seamus lo notó.  
Pensando que la chica estaba en estado de shock, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente riendo…

― Parvati… ya está, terminó, vivimos… ― repitió.  
― Si… vivimos…

Seamus notó que algo faltaba. Lo notó tarde, pero lo notó.

― ¿Dónde está?

La expresión de Parvati lo destrozó. No, no, ¡no!

No dio tiempo a una respuesta, inconscientemente era obvio donde se encontrada. Corrió a buscarla, tenía que encontrarla, debían hacer sus preparativos para el futuro… ¡Ella se lo prometió!  
Corrió como nunca antes. Corrió saltando los escombros que se interponían entre ellos. Corrió esquivando a los sobrevivientes de la Batalla que querían darle un abrazo, saludarlo, o narrarles cuantos mortifagos habían hecho caer.  
Pero a Seamus nada de eso le importaba, su único propósito era llegar a la enfermería. Debía asegurarse de que Lavender estuviera viva.

…

― _Tienen a Lavender… ― susurró una pálida Parvati entrando por el hueco del retrato.  
― ¿Qué hi…? ― quiso saber Neville.  
― La encontraron curando a un Ravenclaw de segundo año que salía de detención ― cortó la chica._

_Seamus terminó de oír eso y caminó hacía la entrada de la torre Gryffindor. Neville se encaminó junto a él. Pero el irlandés no lo dejó.  
― Neville, si te atrapan otra vez te ira mal. Déjame a mi…  
― Crearé una distracción fuera de la sala de profesores. ― se apresuró a decir Neville mientras caminaba a su lado. Seamus se paró en seco y vio al chico con sonrisa chispeante.  
― Ten ― le dijo poniéndole un detonador de señuelos en una mano y polvo de oscuridad instantánea en la otra ― tengo más, procura que no te vean y nos vemos en un rato. _

_Lavender se había vuelto una parte importante de "La Resistencia", como se hacían llamar. _

_En cuestión de minutos Seamus estaba fuera del despacho de Amycus Carrow. Se le heló la sangre al sentir los gritos de dolor de la chica.  
Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad y mucho sentido común para quedarse escondido detrás de una armadura esperando la distracción de Neville, en vez de entrar y matar al maldito mortífago que torturaba a su amiga._

_Un minuto… _

― _¿Aprendiste pequeña sangre sucia? _

_Gritos de Lavender. _

_Dos minutos… _

― _¡CRUCIO! _

_Llanto de Lavender._

_Cinco minutos… _

― _Creo que no estás entendiendo la lección Brown, tal vez debería implementar otras… técnicas. ― siseo el actual profesor de Artes Oscuras con un tono que le paralizó el cuerpo a Seamus. Como si saboreara algo con énfasis._

_Sin poder evitarlo ya estaba frente a la puerta del despacho con la varita apuntando a la puerta, dispuesto a hacer estallar el castillo si era necesario y matar al mortífago antes que le toque un solo cabello a la chica. _

― _Bomb… ― el hechizo quedó ahogado en la boca del chico, al sentir el suelo tembló antes de tiempo. _

_Confundido miró la puerta y los alrededores en el pasillo, buscando hacia donde había salido disparado su hechizo, pero todo estaba intacto. Cayó a cuenta de que la explosión fue en el piso inferior a donde estaba. _

― _Menos mal que le dije que no llamara la atención… ― murmuró para sí mismo el chico y se dio cuenta a tiempo que el picaporte de la puerta que enfrentaba estaba girando. _

― _Aquí me esperas querida eh… ― rio irónico Amycus Carrow viendo hacia dentro mientras abría la puerta de su despacho, y un escurridizo irlandés se escondía tras la armadura más cercana. _

_Lo vio doblar la esquina del pasillo y se apresuró a entrar a donde había estado el hombre.  
Entró en un mínimo lapso de shock al verla._

_Lavender estaba empapada de sudor frio que se confundía con las lágrimas que derramaba sin control alguno. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus puños.  
Respiraba entrecortadamente. Seamus notó que los primeros tres botones de su camisa estaban arrancados, dejando ver la unión de su cuello con el comienzo de su pecho.  
Su tersa piel estaba marcada con un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y varios cortes sangrantes en el rostro, brazos y piernas. Su capa y corbata estaba a unos metros de ella sobre el suelo._

_La distancia que hubiera tardado cinco a siete segundos en ser atravesada, lo fue en tan solo tres. Sin premeditarlo, ni planearlo, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, otro por su cuello enganchándolo a la axila de la chica y la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo. _

― _¿Se…mus? ― susurró una débil Lavender, mientras el salía sin mirar del despacho y la llevaba lejos, a un lugar a salvo. _

― _¿A quién más esperabas? ― sonrió Seamus sin verla para no caer con ella por el dolor._

_Alcanzó la escalera que le permitía ir a un piso superior y la subió comenzando a sentirse flaquear. No llegaría hasta la torre Gryffindor y lo sabía. Tendría que hacer una escala e intentar hacerla reaccionar._

_No supo cómo, de alguna forma ya estaba en el cuarto piso. Trato de seguir subiendo, pero la fuerza de gravedad era su peor enemiga en ese momento. Divisó una enorme estatua al final de pasillo, como pudo llegó hasta ella y deposito con sumo cuidado a su amiga ahí. Miró a todos lados y se intentó esconder junto con ella. Pero otro problema surgió. No cabían ambos ahí. Uno solo sí, pero dos no. _

_Era obvio, que no se iba a esconder él solo. Tampoco podía dejarla ahí sola, estaba débil y herida._

_La solución cayó a su mente como si Pevees le hubiese aventado una idea de forma sólida y esta lo hubiese golpeando la cabeza. _

_Se apresuró a sacar la varita de su pantalón y sostenerla con sus labios. Sostuvo a la chica con ambas manos por debajo de los brazos y la hizo a un lado sin levantarla mucho del suelo, casi arrastrándola, depositándola contra la pared para que no cayera. Una vez que el lugar detrás de la estatua estuvo libre él se acomodó lo más que pudo. Se sentó con las piernas flexionadas formando un perfecto hueco (al estilo indio) y puso la varita a un lado de él. Luego volvió a tomar a Lavender por los brazos y la sentó sobre sus propias piernas, recargándola en su pecho._

_La observó un momento fascinado. Era increíble que aún en esa situación, amorotonada, sangrante, empapada en sudor y desmayada, no pudiera dejar de verla.  
Nadie notaba a esa Lavender. Los que se volteaban a observarla, solo veían una rubia con buenas calificaciones, un cuerpo endemoniadamente bueno y una mente superficial.  
Pero Seamus Finnigan hace mucho ya había dejado de ver a esa tonta niña celosa y romántica en exceso que seguía a su novio como una completa maníaca.  
Él ahora veía a una chica frágil, débil y a la vez fuerte y valiente. Sonrió pensando que eso era estúpido y sin sentido. Pero era la realidad, Lavender Brown era frágil, débil, fuerte y valiente… todo a la vez._

_De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos._

_La rubia se movía. Estaba despertando.  
Él la abrazó más (si era físicamente posible), rodeándola con un brazo, mientras que con el otro tomaba la varita y comenzaba a susurrar hechizos para curar la piel de la chica._

_Poco a poco las cicatrices fueron quedando cerradas y no había rastro alguno de algún golpe en su pómulo. _

― _Ya no por favor… ― sollozó Lavender, y Seamus la abrazó aún más. _

― _Tranquila… _

― _Por favor… ― repitió en un sollozo, mientras abría los ojos lentamente._

Si el chico no hubiese sentado en el suelo, seguramente se hubiera caído en seco al suelo por la empatía que sintió al ver la mirada de dolor y miedo de Lavender. Sintió lo que ella sentía, sin poder explicárselo a sí mismo. 

― _Ya pasó… lo prometo. ― murmuró con la voz quebrada._

― _Tengo frío. _

― _Lavender, debes reaccionar, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más aquí. ― susurró él._

― _Me atrapará. _

― _No lo hará. _

_Seamus entendió que la chica estaba en shock, no sabía lo que decía. Ni él sabía qué hacer para que todo esté bien. Lo único claro en su mente fue el deber que sentía de abrazarla, y ese deber le gustaba demasiado, casi tanto como ella._

_Y de repente, tan súbitamente Lavender se quedó dormida en su pecho. La maldición imperdonable la había dejado muy débil físicamente. _

_Seamus deseó con todo el corazón parar el tiempo en ese instante. Pero el tiempo no era algo que pudiera dominar con magia, lo sabía a la perfección. _

_Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido también él. No supo en que momento el sueño lo venció. Seguramente el cansancio de cargar a Lavender dos pisos en ascenso, le quitó la energía con la que salió a rescatarla._

_Unas horas después, la luz de las antorchas comenzó a filtrarse por los ojos de la rubia. Se sentía sin fuerzas, pero se obligaba a reaccionar. Ya era de noche.  
Abrió sin ganas sus ojos. Muy pesadamente observo su alrededor.  
Estaba totalmente desorbitada. Luego de un momento de somnolencia trató de poner en uso sus sentidos.  
Primero escuchó, pero lo único que sintió fue una respiración profunda en medio del silencio. Trató de observar la perspectiva que tenía frente a ella, y lo que vio no ayudó en nada, un bulto gigante sobre un gran pedestal frente a ella. El perfume familiar de alguien que conocía se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndola sentir como si miles de mariposas fueran liberadas dentro de su estómago, pero también le llegó un olor metálico, como a oxido, definitivamente era sangre.  
No terminó de comprender lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió algo en su muslo sobre la tela de su falda.  
Ahí se encontraba una mano, estaba posada sobre su pierna. Esta se movió levemente, haciéndole sentir como un choque eléctrico. Su garganta ahogo un suspiro y al fin cayó a tierra. Estaba sentada en las piernas de Seamus. Sin verlo reconoció todas esas sensaciones.  
Su respiración, su perfume, su mano acariciándola.  
Alzo la cabeza levemente tratando de no despertarlo y lo confirmó. Seamus estaba sentado en el suelo, ella sobre él. La tenía recargada en su pecho, sujetándola con sus brazos en un cálido y dulce abrazo.  
Seguramente si las mariposas que tenía en su estómago hubieran sido reales, en ese momento se estarían chocando todas contra las paredes de su órgano vital. Porque claramente eso sentía._

_Recordó a Amycus Carrow diciéndole algo como __**implementar nuevas técnicas**__, y le dio asco la mirada del hombre sobre sus piernas. Recordó también la nota mental que se hizo en ese momento: agregarle treinta centímetros a su falda del uniforme.  
Luego una explosión lejana llegó como un susurro, lo sintió marcharse y después flotaba en el aire. Definitivamente Seamus Finnigan la había rescatado. _

― _Seamus… ― susurró sin moverse, pero observándolo. ― Seamus… debemos irnos. _

_El chico hizo una mueca y ella pensó que había despertado, o que lo estaba haciendo. Pero no. La boca de Seamus se abrió ligeramente y un balbuceo demasiado bajito salió de sus labios, dejando helada a Lavender. Ella no estaba loca, él había dicho su nombre, y un __**te quiero**__ lo siguió._

― _También te quiero… — susurró y sintió el más desesperado deseo de besarlo. _

_Levantó despacio el rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura del de él y suavemente rozó los labios entre abiertos del chico con los suyos propios, e inmediatamente se alejó unos centímetros. Su estremecimiento al sentir ese mágico rose, la distrajo del hecho de que Seamus Finnigan estaba despierto desde hacía unos instantes. Si hubiera notado que la respiración del chico había dejado de ser profunda y serena, y que había temblado espasmódicamente al sentir como ella dejaba escapar un susurro y luego ese rose. La había oído y sentido. _

_Sorprendido, pero audaz, decidió mantenerse inmóvil para ver que sucedía después. __Deseó con tanta fuerza que Lavender lo volviera a besar que cuando ella lo hizo nuevamente no logró contenerse. La mano derecha de él se posó sobre la nuca de ella con suma precaución y le correspondió el beso.  
Un suspiro producto de la sorpresa fue completamente ahogado por los labios de Seamus. Lavender tardó unos segundos en comprender que él estaba despierto. _

_La rubia le echó ambos brazos al cuello y lo único que hicieron durante unos minutos fue demostrarse lo que ninguno de los dos se había animado a expresar antes, pero que era tan obvio como que el agua es transparente. _

_Se frenaban para tomar un poco de aire y continuaban. _

― _Debemos irnos… ― le dijo la rubia cortando el rose de labios._

― _No empieces Lavender. ― murmuró e intentó volver a besarla. Pero ella usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y lo miró severamente mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho para detenerlo. Eso lo hizo entrar en razón ― Bien. Ya deben haber terminado las rondas de vigilancia, no nos costará trabajo llegar a la sala común. _

_Ella le sonrió y ambos se incorporaron ayudándose.  
Lavender ya estaba bastante repuesta, pero el chico aún tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento tropezaría o se desmayaría de golpe.  
Se tanteó la ropa y notó que no llevaba la varita. _

― _Demonios… mi varita. _

― _No te preocupes, Neville tiene algunas de repuesto. ― dijo sonriendo Seamus y Lavender le devolvió el gesto. _

― _Pues vamos. _

_En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la entrada de la torre Gryffindor. Seamus pronunció en voz muy baja la contraseña y la Dama Gorda los dejó pasar en absoluto silencio mientras le dedicaba una mirada compasiva la chica que aún tenía rastros de sangre y lágrimas en su rostro.  
La sala común se encontraba vacía. Seguramente todos habían ido a dormir ya para no tener problemas si los Carrows decidían hacerles una visita. _

― _Pues… Gracias por… todo, hasta mañana supongo. ― murmuró con un tono triste y decepcionado al chico que la observaba desde el primer escalón del camino que la llevaba a su dormitorio._

― _Lavender espera. ― volvió a bajar el escalón que había subido y caminó firme hacia ella. No tenían catorce años, y Seamus ya se había hartado de que ella se le escape luego de que él insinuara algo. Todo el año había sido igual. ― No puede quedar todo así. No podemos seguir fingiendo que nada sucede. ― la tomó por la cintura sin siquiera dudarlo para que no escapara como solía hacerlo. _

― _No es el momento ― susurró y trató de soltarse conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente. ― no puedes estar pensando en __**eso **__cuando están torturando niños a diario. Cuando estamos siendo amenazados día y noche. ― Lavender comenzó a llorar ― ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que tenemos un futuro, Seamus? Estamos solos… ― escondió el rostro en su hombro y continuó hablando entre sollozos ― Moriremos en cualquier momento… Ni siquiera sabemos algo de Harry. ¿Y si él nos aband…? _

― _Harry no nos abandonó, no digas estupideces. ― fue firme el tono en el que lo dijo ― Pensé que ya no decías idioteces cada dos minutos Lavender. ― sonó molesto, y ella lo notó así que trato de zafarse indignada ante el hecho de que estuviera enojado con ella, era insólito ― Y si no es el momento ahora ¿cuando lo será? ¿Cuándo estemos muertos? ― la separó de él y la vio a los ojos ― Este es el momento… te amo hoy, no sé mañana… ― dijo sin pensar y rió al procesar sus palabras.  
Lavender lo vio confusa, molesta y divertida. _

― _¿Cómo que no sabes si me amarás mañana? ― fue lo único que dijo y una mirada como de niña pequeña se filtro en ella. _

― _¿Lo estás considerando? ― enarcó una ceja y le regaló una sonrisa de esas que Lavender amaba. _

― _Hagamos un trato ― susurró ella y lo vio seria ― si esto alguna vez acaba, aceptaré pensar en un futuro contigo… ― lo observó abrir la boca para protestar y lo calló de un beso. Fue corto, y nada dulce pero bastó para dejarlo anestesiado por unos momentos. ― Calla, aún no acabo. ― Seamus volvió a cerrar la boca y se dedicó a oír. ― cuando todo acabe, aceptaré ser tu novia… luego me pedirás que nos casemos ― Seamus rió ― debes ser romántico por Merlín. ― agregó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador ― Y para terminar… formaremos una familia._

― _¿Con tres hijos? ― murmuró Seamus._

― _Uno. _

― _¿Dos? _

― _Hecho. _

― _¿Me lo prometes Lavender Brown? ¿Prometes que tendremos un futuro juntos? _

― _Te lo prometo. _

_Y como todo trato debe ser sellado, este no fue la excepción… _

…

Seguramente cruzar el umbral de la puerta para entrar a la enfermería, o lo que quedaba de ella, fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer Seamus en todos sus años de vida.  
El lugar estaba lleno de alumnos que iban y venían quitando escombros, haciendo lugar para poner a los alumnos heridos. Madame Pomfrey lucía demasiado activa, a pesar de tener un brazo vendado y varias heridas profundas en el rostro.  
El irlandés se le acercó a zancadas mientras esta hacía beber una poción a un chico que no superaba los dieciocho años.

― Disculpe, quisiera saber donde está una amiga…

― Sé específico jovencito.

― ¿Lavender Brown? Una chica de séptimo, Gryffindor, rubia, ojos miel…

Madame Pomfrey se volteó a verlo por primera vez, y su mirada no reconfortó para nada a Seamus. Con un gesto le indicó por donde estaba. 'Aunque al menos no estaba muerta' pensó.

La chica estaba a unas pocas camas de donde él se encontraba. Un biombo impedía la vista. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y se acercó.

Sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón de manera más dolorosa posible al verla.  
Su cuello estaba completamente vendado y manchado con sangre fresca. La herida aun no había podido ser cerrada, era obvio. Una pasta verde escapaba de las vendas hacia su pecho y se perdía en la camisa, también manchada de sangre.  
El rostro, sin embargo, estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Hasta parecía dormida, si no fuera por los vendajes, el ungüento verde y las grandes manchas de sangre.

Se quedó hipnotizado viéndola. No notó la mano de Dean en su hombro, ni a Parvati al otro lado de la camilla llorando desconsolada por ver en ese estado a su mejor amiga.

― Seamus, ven, debes revisarte… ― la mano de Dean hizo presión sobre el hombro del chico y trató de moverlo hacía atrás, pero Seamus no se dejó. ― Seamus vamos.

― ¿Qué le hicieron?

― U-un hombre lo-o-bo… ― la morena se quebró y bajó la cabeza, no podía ver a Lavender así.

Seamus no se movió.

Parvati alzó la vista nuevamente y vio a Dean tratando de quitarlo sutilmente, y al irlandés oponiéndose con toda su fuerza a moverse. Los pies del chico estaban clavados al suelo. Se acercó al moreno y tomó a Seamus por el brazo tratando de halarlo, pero este se soltó bruscamente del agarre y se acercó a Lavender con una sonrisa vacía.

― Lav… ―llamó él en un tono esperanzado― todo acabó, vamos… es tu turno del trato. ―la sonrisa hueca en el rostro de Seamus vaciló un instante al no ver reacción alguna de su parte. Parvati, atrás de él lloraba desconsolada ante tal escena. ―Vamos Lav… arriba, no es hora de descansar… debemos festejar. ―susurró y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño. Pegó su frente a la de ella y sus ojos se inundaron completamente de lágrimas, lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ― ¡Despierta!

La última palabra pronunciada por el chico había sobresaltado a Dean y Parvati que se encontraban detrás. Varios alumnos se asomaron para ver quien había gritado, pero a Seamus no le interesaba nada mas en ese momento, lo único que su mente le decía es "tiene que despertar".

Nadie supo en qué momento él había empezado a llorar y a llamarla en voz alta. Seamus tampoco supo en qué momento Dean Thomas lo había logrado separar del cuerpo de Lavender y lo había arrastrado afuera de la enfermería.

Ni supo cuando se había arrodillado, y recargado en una armadura a llorar como un niño pequeño por la chica que amaba.

Nunca se supo responder todo eso.

…

― Debemos ganar si o si, el campeonato este año Agnes, entiéndelo, no es "solo quidditch". ― el chico rubio de ojos miel hizo unas comillas imaginarias al pronunciar esto último.

― Por favor, preocúpate por aprobar tus exámenes y no darle dolores de cabeza a nuestros padres Ryan ― respondió la niña castaña de ojos azules.

― Yo no les doy dolores de cabeza… ― murmuró ofendido Ryan Finnigan. ― Y que tú seas una cerebrito sin vida social, y no sepas divertirte como es debido, no es mi culpa.

― Idiota. ― dijo ella golpeando la cabeza de su hermano sin cuidado alguno.

Agnes soltó un grito agudo al ver a su hermano intentar írsele encima. Lo curioso fue que el impacto nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio a su padre con una expresión de enfado, sosteniendo del brazo al chico, que forcejeaba por soltarse.

― ¿Deben pelear así todo el tiempo? ― bufó Seamus, sus arrugas se marcaron notablemente con esa mueca. ― Son hermanos, ¡Por Merlín!

― Lo siento papá. ― Agnes bajó la cabeza apenas y vio a su padre con una expresión arrepentida. Ryan en cambio miraba incrédulo a su hermana, ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hiciera esa carita angelical y el cediera?

― ¡Está fingiendo papá! ― exclamó con indignación Ryan, y Seamus lo soltó seguro de que no haría nada. ― ¿No lo ves? Es una… tonta niña manipuladora. ― soltó sin pensarlo señalándola.

― Deja en paz a tu hermana Ryan, y suban al tren… o los van a dejar sin ir a Hogwarts.

― ¿Y mamá?

― ¿No nos va a despedir?

― No creo que llegue chicos… lo siento.

Los mellizos Finnigan se acercaron a despedirse de su padre, justo en el momento que una cabellera rubia ondulada hacía acto de presencia.

― ¿Aún no se fueron? Genial… ― chilló y se hincó abrazarlos y besuquearlos a ambos mientras ellos se ponían rojos de vergüenza, pero no se atrevían separarse por miedo a herir sus sentimientos.

― ¡Mamá! Por Merlín, ya no exageres…

― Mami ya… ¿Todos los años deben ser iguales?

― No Agnes, por lo menos ahora no llora…

Seamus miró con desaprobación a Ryan un momento y luego intervino:

― Lav... ya deben subir, déjalos. ― sonrió a su esposa y esta los soltó.

― Bien, suban al tren… ― suspiró la rubia. ― Me escriben todos los días ― ordenó sin creérselo ni ella misma ― Y Ryan tienes prohibido molestar a tu hermana.

― Adiós ― Agnes sonrió a sus padres y subió el baúl al tren con ayuda de su hermano.

― Yo no la molesto… ― bufó y vio a su madre ― Sabes bien que molesto a los que la molestan por ser una cerebrito…

Agnes y Ryan eran físicamente muy diferentes. Mientras que Agnes tenía el cabello lacio y de color arena siempre amarrada en una coleta alta, Ryan era rubio y de pelo rizado. Los ojos azules de ella derrochaban dulzura, y era lo que ella dejaba ver, muy lejos ser una niña tierna, Agnes era pura astucia, era brillante y manipuladora, pero también era valiente y noble. En cambio Ryan era transparente. Él dejaba ver un chico explosivo e impulsivo, pero que vivía al pendiente de su melliza.

Seamus y Lavender se abrazaron y vieron a sus hijos subir al expreso de Hogwarts.

― Cumplí, ¿has visto? ― soltó la rubia de repente.

Seamus se desconcertó:

― ¿Qué cumpliste? No entiendo…

Lavender sonrió.

― El trato. ¿Lo recuerdas? ― La chica le echo los brazos al cuello y lo veía sonriente ― Cuando desperté en la enfermería del castillo y todo había acabado… Cuando te vi supe que no me había equivocado. Acepté ser tu novia… ― sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de él levemente haciendo que Seamus se estremeciera ― Luego tardaste años en pedirme que nos casáramos… ―Seamus hizo una mueca al recordar como había hecho estallar la pequeña caja aterciopelada que contenía la sortija, cuando la maldita solo debía echar unas pequeñas chispas de color violeta. ― No te preocupes, era exactamente lo que esperaba… ― Lavender se forzó a no reír ― Y luego… ― suspiró y echó una mirada fugaz al tren ― Dos hijos… ¿Cumplí no?

― Nunca dudé.


End file.
